The Last Resort, Remade!
by Aries MCMXCIII
Summary: Oneshot. A remake of Episode 9 of Sonic X. What would it have been like if Sonic HAD gone with the rest of the crew to the beach that day?


After a two-year hiatus, I'm finally back. Let me just say that it hasn't exactly been easy on me (and part of it was that I was just pretty lazy and didn't feel like updating anything), but it feels great to be back in action. I will be updating my other stories in time, so look out for those shortly.

For now though, enjoy my twist on Episode 9 of Sonic X, Last Resort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic, Amy, or any other member of this story.

* * *

"The new Emerald Coast Resort sounds like a great place to get away from it all!" Stars shone in the eyes of Amy Rose as she recalled what she had read about the new ocean-side resort.

Everyone had been planning the trip to the beach for weeks, and the day had finally arrived. Tails prepared the Tornado for the flight as Cream and Cheese climbed into the passenger seats. Sonic was resting atop a shelf as the preparations were being made.

"You can hang out at the beach, or float in the crystal clear ocean all day long, and dine as you watch a spectacular sunset!" Amy continued. "It sounds absolutely romantic! I wish we were going to the opening party!"

Due to his mother's absence, the task of attending the opening party at the resort had been left to Chris.

"We'll have fun at the Thorndyke's villa," Cream assured everyone. "Are you ready to go, Cheese?"

The tiny, blue creature's face showed its happiness. "Chao! Chao!"

Tails spoke up from the ship's cockpit. "I'm ready to go too guys! My flight plan will take us right to the Emerald Coast!"

Chris stood beside his grandfather, Chuck. "Be careful Tails, and try not to let anybody see you."

"They won't have a problem as long as they stay on the grounds of the villa," Chuck pointed out.

Chris pouted. "I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening."

Chuck put a hand on his grandson's shoulder as he held the invitation. "I know, but your mother can't make it, so she needs you to go in her place. You won't have to stay long, and afterwards you can join the others at the villa!"

The brown haired boy smiled. "That's great!" He turned to the blue hedgehog to his left. "I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic!"

The blue hero cracked an eye as he looked at them. "You guys go on without me. I'm gonna stay right here."

Silence fell over everybody. "Huh?!"

Amy put her hands on her hips. "What? You mean you aren't going, Sonic?"

He hopped down off of the shelf. "That's right," Sonic turned to leave. "Have fun, gotta run!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Amy grabbed his arm before he could run off. He nearly dragged her with him, but stopped himself in time.

"What do you want Amy? I got places I could be right now." The blue hedgehog tapped his foot impatiently.

She looked him determinedly. "Sonic, why don't you want to go with us to the beach? There are a lot of other things to do besides just swimming!"

Sonic shot a similar look right back. "

Amy sighed; they didn't have time for this! "Look, I won't make you go in the water Sonic, but can't you come with us? I promise you'll have a lot of fun!"

Sonic stood with his arms crossed, evidently deciding whether or not to go. Amy saw her chance to finish the argument. "Please?"

Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog and let out a sigh. _I never could say no to that pleading face…_ "Alright Amy, I'll go with you guys this time.

Amy squealed and caught Sonic in a crushing hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Sonic!"

"Amy…can't…breathe…" Sonic's muzzle turned the color of his fur as air was being cut off.

The pink hedgehog gasped and released him. "I'm so sorry Sonic…I've gotta learn to stop doing that!"

Tails got everyone's attention. "If you guys are ready, jump in and let's go!"

A horn beeped from the road in front of Chris' house. "Mr. Chris!" Ella called from the passenger seat, "We have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony!"

Chuck smiled. "Have a great time, Chris."

The boy nodded and looked at the grey plane. "We'll meet up later, guys!"

"Okay, don't be long!"

"See ya there!"

"Chao Chao Chew!"

"And don't be nervous Chris;" Amy reassured him, "that opening party will be just fine."

He laughed nervously. "Uhh…yeah…heh."

Sonic and Amy hopped into the Tornado and Tails closed the cockpit glass. Once outside, Tails ignited the engines, as well as extended the wings of the plane.

Everyone sat with rising anticipation as Chuck used a remote to lower the trees.

Tails smiled. "Next stop, Emerald Coast. Hang on!"

Suddenly, the engines kicked in, sending the plane ahead with such speed that its passengers were forced back into their seats. Tails strained to reach the control handles.

"Here we go!" Tails pulled back on the handles. The airplane lifted off the ground; the landing wheels were drawn into the ship.

* * *

Cream laughed as she swam next to Cheese, who was in a striped inner tube. Tails swam next to the rabbit and used his twin namesakes to splash water at the two. He chuckled as Cream desperately tried to get him back.

Amy glided through the crystal clear water. Ahead of her, a few fish looked at her oddly, before swimming away.

The pink hedgehog resurfaced and removed her goggles. "This place is unbelievable!"

"It sure is Amy! I'm really glad we came!" Tails stated.

"And we'll have even more fun when Chris gets here," Cream reminded everyone.

Amy looked towards the shoreline and sighed. Sonic was just lying in a lawn chair doing absolutely nothing. She knew she couldn't make him go swimming, but she thought he could use some company.

Sonic didn't hear her approach his resting place, as his eyes were closed. "Sonic?"

He opened his eyes to see Amy hovering over him, smiling. "Yeah, Amy?"

As he sat up, Amy began twiddling her fingers. "Would you…umm…go for a walk along the beach with me?"

Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog. She was wearing a red bathing suit top and skirt; both pieces were polka-dotted with hearts. _She's actually asking me instead of forcing me to go? Amy has been maturing a lot lately…She's also pretty cute…WHOA where did that thought come from??_

He shook his head and smiled. "Sure, Amy."

Amy grinned from ear to ear as she helped Sonic to his feet. He held her hand as they began to walk down the beach together.

Tails noticed the two hedgehogs walking and said, "Hey Sonic, where are you two goin'?"

The cobalt speedster turned his head and winked at his young friend. "We'll be back later, buddy!"

Cream looked at them and smiled. "I hope Mr. Sonic had fun today. He seems pretty happy!"

Tails chuckled. "We'll just have to wait and see, Cream."

* * *

Amy walked on the smooth, sandy surface, feeling the tiny grains in-between her toes. However, something had been troubling her. "Hey, Sonic?"

He glanced at his pink companion. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering," she looked into his eyes, "why don't you like the water at all?"

Sonic sighed and looked ahead along the beach. "I just…never learned how to swim. I've always been cautious around any type of water," he admitted.

When Amy didn't reply, Sonic continued. "I never told anyone because I thought they would see it as a weakness and use it against me."

Amy looked at his face and saw such distress and fear. She wrapped her arms around him; the hug wasn't tight, but instead gentle and understanding.

"Sonikku, I understand why you'd be afraid to tell people, and I'm glad that you found the courage to tell me. But your friends are trustworthy and they would never make fun of you for that!"

Sonic smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Ames. Talking to you has made me feel a lot better."

The two stayed in their embrace for another minute until Amy broke the silence; "You know, Sonikku…I could teach you how to swim. But I'm not forcing you to learn and the choice is up to you if you want to."

Sonic looked at the ocean and then back at the hedgehog girl. "…Okay Amy. I trust you. I'll be right back."

The blue blur ran off and reappeared in a few seconds wearing a blue swimsuit with a lightning bolt pattern on the side and a life tube like Cheese's.

Sonic flashed a grin. "I'm all ready!"

Amy giggled and pulled him towards the water. When they got to knee deep water, Sonic began to get nervous.

"Uhh…Amy…?"

Amy turned and looked at him. "Relax, Sonic, I won't let you drown."

He gulped and nodded as the pink hedgehog dragged him into waist deep water. Amy turned around to face him. "Now Sonic," she began to explain, "swimming is just moving your arms and kicking your legs to allow you to stay above the surface! Watch me!"

Sonic observed as Amy gracefully floated across the water's surface. She swam back over to the blue hedgehog. "Ready, Sonic?"

He nodded and placed the life tube around his middle. Amy extended her palms to the blue hedgehog. "Hold onto my hands Sonic and kick your legs behind you."

Sonic did as he was told and was surprised to see that his legs let him float on the water's surface. "Hey, I'm swimming!"

Amy smiled as Sonic kept kicking his legs. "See, Sonic! Swimming isn't so hard! Whew, I'm getting pretty tired; how about we take a break for a bit?"

The blue hedgehog nodded and they both walked back to shore. As soon as he reached the beach, Sonic shook all of the excess water off of him, like a dog.

Amy shrieked and giggled as she was hit by the water. "Sonic!"

He stopped and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ames, my bad. I'm gonna go back to the villa for a bit, is that okay with you?"

Amy nodded. "I'll be there in a bit, I want to walk and dry off first. See ya there, Sonikku!"

The blue blur waved before dashing off along the beach. As Amy walked towards the public section of the beach, she could see some humans on the rocks near the water.

She stopped when she heard one of the girls' voices. Quickly thinking, she hid behind and rock and listened. "Chad, I made something for you…"

Amy watched from her hiding spot as the girl pulled a bracelet out from behind her back. It looked to be made of shells.

"For me?"

"Yes, it's nothing really, but I want you to have it," she offered it to him. "It's a lucky charm, for when you go in the water! It's just like mine."

"Thank you; I'll always wear it and think of you."

"Oh, Chad…"

"Oh, Lynn…"

Amy watched as the couple looked so happy together. "I wonder what Sonic would think if I made him one of those," she said to herself.

"I can probably find some of those shells on the beach, and I can use some string from my picnic basket to string it together!"

* * *

Sand was stirred up as Sonic sped along the beach towards the villa. Tails saw his best friend arriving and waved to him. "Hey Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog made a sudden stop as he reached them. "Hey there Tails, hey Cream, how've you two been doing?"

Cream smiled as she wrung her ears of their excess water. "We're doing well, Mister Sonic. Where's Miss Amy? I thought she went with you."

Sonic nodded. "She told me she wanted to dry off a bit before coming back. Why?"

"You sure it was a good idea to leave Amy alone?" Tails asked, "He hasn't shown his face yet, but you never know when Eggman might show."

Sonic thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right Tails. I'm gonna go find her; be back soon!"

He sped back down the path he had taken, all the while thinking to himself. "What if Tails is right? If Eggman got to her…he's in for a world of hurt!"

* * *

Amy smiled as she looked at her creation. "Just like the one that girl gave to that boy! I really hope Sonic likes it!"

"Hey Amy!"

The pink hedgehog turned her head to see Sonic running towards her. Thinking quickly, she hid the bracelet behind her back. "S-Sonic! Uh, hi!"

The speedster slowed as he approached her. "Something wrong Amy? Cause you seem kinda…nervous," he stated.

Amy blushed as she looked down at her feet. "Actually Sonic, I wanted to give you somethi-…"

A loud explosion in the distance caught the two hedgehogs off guard. Sonic looked out across the channel to where the thick black smoke was coming from. His eyes widened when he saw where it was.

"That's the place where Chris is! We gotta go help them!"

Amy stood up. "I'll go back and tell Tails and Cream. Sonic, you go ahead and stop that Egghead!"

The cobalt hero grinned and flashed a thumbs-up. "Will do, Ames." With that, he disappeared.

The pink hedgehog looked in the direction that he ran. _Be safe Sonikku…_ she thought as she ran back to the villa.

* * *

Panic was eminent as all of the people at the opening party ran to safety. From the ocean emerged a large, mechanical, octopus-like robot emerged. Nearby, a large egg-shaped man floated in a hovering vehicle.

"I'm turning the Emerald Coast Resort into my kind of stomping ground," Eggman declared.

He pressed several buttons on his vehicle. The robot began to destroy all of the boats and yachts surrounding the island.

Chris, Ella, and Tanaka just stood in stunned surprise as the resort was assaulted.

Eggman turned towards his ship. "Alright, time for my deconstruction crew!"

Hundreds of small droids armed with claws, drills and hammers invaded the resort and began to tear everything down.

Chris watched the display in front of him. "I have to find a way to call Sonic!"

Eggman's robots surrounded the three. "You're my first guests. Welcome to Eggman Scream Park, where your first vacation is guaranteed to be your last!"

Tanaka stepped in front of Chris and Ella. "Stay back Chris. I will guard you. As your father's servant, it is my duty to protect you; even if it means sacrificing myself," he looked up at Eggman. "Now it is time for both of us to face our fate. Oooh!"

He struck a rather embarrassing pose as he lifted both of his hands to his face in a ninja-like way. Ella grabbed his arm. "Easy now! Tanaka, you aren't even strong enough to lick a stamp."

"It's true," Chris added. "Right now, our only hope is Sonic."

* * *

Amy looked through a pair of binoculars at the resort as Cream held Cheese out of fear. The pink hedgehog gasped as she recognized the mastermind. "It's Eggman!" The doctor was shouting orders to his robots.

"Out of the way!"

The girls turned to see Tails preparing to take off. "I've gotta save Chris!"

Amy tossed the binoculars to the fox before hopping into the backseat of the plane. Tails was confused. "Amy, what're you doin?!"

"Sonic's gonna stop that rotten Eggman, but he'll need help in fighting those robots!"

Tails nodded. "Okay, here we go!"

The engines started and the plane thundered ahead before taking off into the air. Cream watched as they flew towards the wreckage. "I hope they make it back safely…"

* * *

Eggman laughed evilly as his robots continued building. "Hahaha! Drill faster! Don't use too many nails or bolts! And make sure you water down the cement; I want these rides to be the most dangerous in the universe!"

Suddenly, a blue streak shot out from nowhere and cut through one of the metal towers. It fell to the ground with a crash.

Sonic jumped to the middle of the demolished metal. "Well, well."

Chris smiled at the blue hero. "Sonic!"

"Hiya Chris, thought I'd drop by for a visit!"

Eggman sneered. "You fell right into my trap, Sonic! I know you can't swim, so I lured you to the sea! Get him, Octoron!"

Two tentacles shot out of the metal beast. The blue hedgehog easily dodged them and jumped, preparing to kick the robot. He didn't see the third tentacle come out and reach for him until it was too late. It wrapped around his small frame and squeezed Sonic tightly.

The doctor laughed as he watched Sonic struggle. "You won't get away."

"Oh, yeah!? Just watch me!"

He tried his hardest, but Sonic couldn't get out of the robot's grasp. It dunked him under the surface of the water and held him for a few seconds.

Chris couldn't watch this. "Let him go!"

Eggman chuckled. "I'm giving Sonic a choice: forfeit the battle or forfeit his life!"

Sonic continued to resist the machine until it lifted him above the waves.

"Well, how do you like the ocean?

The azure hedgehog spat some water out of his mouth before grinning. "It's delightful!"

"Good, then let's see how long you're able to stay under!"

Octoron lowered its tentacle again, but before it could dunk him, Sonic kicked his legs as fast as he could. He managed to make it back to the pier and kept running his full speed. The robot just wouldn't let go!

Eggman hovered next to the robot's head. "Don't let Sonic slip out of your grip, Octoron! Haul that hedgehog back into the ocean and don't let him up for air!"

Sonic kept running as Octoron moved its legs into the water; beginning to drag him in.

"Come on, Octoron!" Eggman rooted his creation. "Flex those tentacles!"

Just then, a plane came into view as Amy and Tails arrived. The pink hedgehog watched her hero being pulled in. "Sonic…"

Thinking quickly, she opened the cockpit and jumped out. "Amy, wait!" Tails cried, but it was too late.

"Let him go!" She shouted as she plummeted towards the battle. Amy pulled out her hammer and prepared for an attack. Just before she hit the ground, she slammed the weapon onto the tentacle holding Sonic, releasing him as Octoron tumbled back in recoil.

"Ahh!" Eggman cried, "How could you!"

Amy stood defensively over the blue hedgehog as he untangled himself. "You keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic or you're gonna be sorry!"

Sonic stood up and ran towards a broken rollercoaster track. "Thanks Amy!"

He ran up the side, jumping as soon as he reached the top, and saw the Tornado come close. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails shouted as he shot a ring from the airplane. Sonic reached out for the golden circle and grabbed it.

As soon as he did, he felt the power rushing through him as he charged up a spin dash. He aimed right at Octoron and shot forward, penetrating the robot's armor. The blue hedgehog began to bounce off of the inside walls, creating huge dents.

As Octoron began to sway, Sonic shot out of the metal mass. The robot sunk a few feet before exploding loudly. "Oh no!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic landed back in the wreckage. Amy ran forward and jumped at her hero before hugging him. "Sonic!"

"Ahh, lighten up, Amy! I'm fine!"

"This isn't over Sonic the Hedgehog! I'll be back!" Sonic looked up to see Eggman's pod retreating.

The blue hedgehog held the ecstatic girl at arms length, smiling. "Amy, what you did was crazy!"

She looked at him, eyes sparkling, with a dreamy smile on her face. "You make me do crazy things, Sonikku!"

Sonic chuckled and sweatdropped. He saw the Tornado drop low as Tails shouted, "Hey, you ok, Sonic?"

The hedgehog waved at his best friend. "Yeah, Tails! Thanks for the ring!"

He looked back at Amy. "Ready to get back to the villa?"

She nodded, but then remembered her present. "Oh, wait!"

Sonic turned to see Amy reach behind her back and pull out a bracelet of shells. "What is this?"

"It's a lucky charm," Amy told him, "it'll protect you in the water!"

The blue hedgehog looked at the gift in awe. "You made this for me?"

She looked down. "Yeah."

Sonic smiled as he tilted her chin up, reaching his other hand for the bracelet. Just before he took it, a large rumbling shook the ground, causing Amy to drop her present a few feet away and hold onto Sonic for support.

She turned to see it on the ground. "Ah! Your bracelet!"

Nobody saw the snake-like robot coming as it plummeted from the sky. Landing directly on the shells, Amy watched in horror as her creation shattered.

Sonic looked up to see Eggman in his pod, grinning evilly. "I told you I'd be back, Sonic!"

The hero looked up at the robot. "Well, that thing might be tall, but I bet it's not fast!"

He looked down at Amy, who was still in shock, looking at the crushed bracelet with tears beginning to form in her eyes. _I gotta lure this thing away from Amy; she's in no condition to fight!_ He thought as he sped down the pier. "Hey fang face! Over here!"

Eggman pointed at his nemesis. "After him, Serpenter! Get rid of that blue bozo."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Amy walked over to the broken shells and scooped them into her hands. "I guess…" she said softly as tears streamed down her face, "My charm wasn't so lucky…"

She let herself break down, allowing tears to flood out of her eyes. _The one chance I have of actually impressing Sonic…and it's ruined…all thanks to that fat bastard…!! _

Amy stood with new anger in her eyes as she took out her hammer. "AAAH! You're gonna pay!"

Everyone turned to see the enraged pink hedgehog leaping towards the enormous robot. Sonic could only watch in amazement as Amy viciously swiped at Serpenter's sections, bringing it down to its snakelike head.

"Uh oh…" Eggman said to himself as he dodged a flying piece, "Maybe I should go…"

Amy jumped onto the head of the disembodied robot and began bashing it. Suddenly, a spring shot her towards Eggman.

The evil doctor didn't have time to move as Amy's hammer smashed him, sending him spiraling towards the ocean.

Sonic could only watch in shock as both Eggman and Amy sank below the waves. "No! Amy!"

Without a second's hesitation, the blue hedgehog dove towards where Amy had gone under. He saw her, just a few feet down, with the shattered bracelet in her hand. Reaching his arms out to grab her, he saw her eyes crack open just for a second.

_I need air…my lungs feel like they're gonna explode! But I can't leave Amy!_ Sonic kicked his legs one last time, grabbing the pink hedgehog's wrist before shooting towards the surface.

As both hedgehogs broke the surface, Tails reached out to help them back to the pier. Sonic put Amy down on her back gently as Tails bent his ear near her mouth. "Oh no, she isn't breathing, Sonic! She needs CPR!"

"Move aside Tails, I'll do it." Sonic bent low and put his lips to Amy's.

_Please Amy…don't die…you can't die! _Sonic thought as he gave the pink hedgehog breath. He felt tears begin to form, but fought his hardest to keep them back.

Amy coughed up some water and opened her eyes slightly. "S-Sonic…?"

Sonic sighed in relief and smiled at his friend. "I'm here Amy, don't worry."

Amy thought she saw a tear fall to the ground. _He's crying?_ "What…happened? I remember I was furious at Eggman and I was attacking that big robot, but then…nothing."

Sonic explained how she risked her life to get revenge on Eggman, eventually falling into the water and how he saved her.

Amy sat up and chuckled. "Looks like you saved me again, Sonikku. I wish I wasn't such a burden during battle…"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "No Amy, you saved me. That robot probably would have done me in if it weren't for you." He helped her to her feet.

She looked down at the broken bracelet in her hand, tears reforming in her eyes. "The one chance I get to get you to actually like me back…and now it's ruined…"

Sonic watched as the pink hedgehog broke down in front of him. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She continued, "You'd never like me the same…"

The azure hero felt a pang of guilt at that statement. _She thinks I don't like her? All those times I ran away…I've been breaking her heart...and I've never even realized it. I have to make this right…_

Sonic wiped the tears from Amy's face and hugged her softly. Tails took this as a sign to leave, and he hopped back into his plane.

Amy looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks. "Sonic, wh-what are you d-doing?" She asked between light sobs.

Sonic looked down. "Something I should have done a while ago." With that statement, he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss wasn't powerful, but to Amy it felt like 10 thousand volts of electricity running through her body. The tears immediately ceased from her eyes. _Sonic's kissing me! Sonic is kissing ME! This has to be the best day of my life!_

Neither hedgehog noticed the plane take off, or the flash that came from the cockpit. "_Heh, they'll thank me for this later…"_

Sonic pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Amy, I know I can't undo all those times I ran away from you without realizing I was hurting you. But I want you to know…I do care about ya, Ames."

The blue hedgehog leaned close to her ear as he whispered one last time, almost inaudibly; the three words that the pink hedgehog only dreamed of hearing coming from him. "_I love you, Amy Rose…_"

Amy buried her face in his chest as the tears returned. "Sonic…I forgive you. I love you too."

Sonic rubbed Amy's back tenderly to calm her down. As her crying subsided, he asked, "Hey Amy, do you want to go watch the sunset?"

She smiled as she looked into her lover's eyes; the bottomless emerald pools that she'd fallen for since their first meet many years ago. "Yes…I'd love to, Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog grinned and scooped Amy into his arms. "Hold tight Ames!"

Amy laughed at the sudden burst of speed. _It's been a while since Sonic has run with me! I almost forgot what it felt like!_

Sonic ran for a few minutes until he found a secluded part of the beach. He placed Amy on her feet and then looked out towards the setting sun. "Now that's quite a sight to see."

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and looked out to the ocean. "This has been one of the best days of my life, Sonikku," she said as she put her head on his shoulder. "I almost wish it could never end."

Sonic smiled as he put an arm around her slim frame. "Trust me Amy; this has been one of my best days too. Even with Egghead crashing the party."

Amy looked down at the sand. "It stinks that that loser destroyed the bracelet. I worked on it for a while just for you."

The blue hedgehog leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, don't worry about it. I appreciate the fact that you even took the time to make me such a special gift. In fact…" Sonic looked thoughtfully at the shells lying all along the beach. "Why don't we make some more? I'll make one for you too so we can always remember this time."

Amy smiled at her blue hero. "It's a date. Betcha I can get shells faster than you!"

Sonic laughed as he watched the girl he loved try to beat him in a speed race. "Do the words 'fastest hedgehog alive' mean nothing? I'm just giving you a head start!"

He took off after Amy, laughing all the way as he joined in on the fun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, review if you feel like and remember to be on the lookout for my other stories to be updated soon (providing I can find the time during my two-week vacation with my family.)

~Aries


End file.
